User blog:FlareBlitz47/FlareBlitz47 vs SophisticatedShark. A Battle in Round 2 of the Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament.
Hi! I don't know whether or not most of the blog page jokes I did here was legal by the wiki standards, but who cares? This a new tourney battle for fuck's sake! Let's get on with it and let DWAS fix things later, alright? The beat is here, please notice it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAFgypcd4HM FlareBlitz47, start reading at 0:10 I can't postpone a roast on your bone dome any longer, I'm bringing toast home when a BreadShark's pitted 'gainst my corner My hits cut to the quick like a portion of his dorsal fin, Soup's up when I serve an Asian among parts of his own cuisine. Think we'll need medicine on the premises, but it won't heal my ill rhymes; That'll send Jason off on a coffin, he won't be back this time That's some bloody waste you're spittin. Is your half-brain on PMS, bro? But I guess that's expected, from a pussy who hides himself within his source code! SophisticatedShark, you should be reading this at the 0:32 mark You beat some dork in a fedora, you're not exactly what's burnin' It took you years to write four battles, I'm surprised you got that verse in Cause when Jason slays this imitation Agent 47 This sophisticated asian spits more blazing than this peasant You’d say it’s super effective when this shark douses out yo’ heat 'Cause you're the sagging faggotville but I’m the one that’s OP Go back and jack off in your sandbox, don’t try to test me you dickweed You will fail in this stand off, we should call you FlareBlitz-krieg FlareBlitz again, read on about 0:52 in I'll beat a Philly till he's running, but him a Fresh Prince? Unlikely, Sharkie, check this checkmate, matey, you're offbeat, back to your 'bate team Don't you see? The best you you can be IS an asshole if you shit talk, I'll put the Dis in Discovery, this Shark's week got more fails than Wach's! I'm going all out, just tore a Jaws out sadistically in four parts, With an annual singular casualty, you're statistically worn out; Burn this track with my vocabs, now you know that the fact is: Facing me's a worse suggestion than any of your Bad Battle's basis! Shark's last verse, think it's in 1:13 here Stick to procrastinating. It’s the only thing that you got going on It’s no wonder you’re called the Blitz, that verse of your’s practically bombed I’ll rock and roll this Peacock. You doing well is quite ne’er And you really need some help, allow me to shoot up this flare Best be scared, I toss whores overboard like I’m the captain It would be more fair if you were battling a battalion of napkins So when you're done spewing hot crap, go add me to your list of victors And I’ll leave this the third time this swine was booted to the shitter. Category:Blog posts